My Hero
by ZStar2010
Summary: Zuko and Katara decide to go to a Fire Nation festival together, and they are having fun. But when someone assaults Katara, Zoku's blood boils.  SHORT  Rated T for violence and some language
1. Going to the Festival

I revised the beginning and added Suki since I for got about her.

enjoy

* * *

My Hero

Time setting: between the _Southern Raiders_ and _The Ember Island Players_

It was the evening and the sun was going down as the gaang was flying on Appa. Katara was looking on the ground and saw a small town. She could a lot of lights and hear music.

"_There must be a festival going on down there_." She thought thinking about the last time they went to a festival. It was mainly so Aang could see some firebending, otherwise it was kind of fun. She remembered the first time Sokka had fire flanks got burnt, how she 'volunteered' for a magic act, and how Aang 'saved' her from it. She wished they could try all that over again and have some fun this time. At that moment she realized she was going down. Aang had decided land for the day and make camp. Then Katara thought to herself, "_I know what I'm doing tonight._"

Later after they made camp, Katara approached the group wearing her Fire Nation clothes.

"I saw that town back there was having a festival and I thought it would be fun to go and check it out."

"No thanks." Sokka said while chewy on some jerky.

"Why not?"

"Because, last time we went to a Fire Nation festival _**someone**_ blew our cover" He said glaring at Aang as he was getting up.

"I thought Katara was in danger."

"It was an act!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Suki asked

"I'll explain later." Sokka said stuffing the rest of the jerky in his mouth.

"Well I can't go anyway because I'm going to meditate. I'm sorry Katara." Aang said walking off.

"Oh, OK. Suki what about you?"

"No, I'm good, I'm staying here with Sokka." She rapped her arm around her boyfriend. Sokka grew a huge smile that said '_ooooooooooh, yeeeeeeeah.'_

Katara frowned as she walked over to Toph who was lying down face-up at the sky.

"Hey Toph, I was wondering if you wanted to-" Just then Toph threw up a earth tent cutting her off.

"HaHa!" Sokka laughed. "Talk to the wall because the Toph ain't listening. hahahahaha."

"You could've just said no!"

"How would that have been funny" Toph's voice echoed out of the tent.

Katara groaned in anger. "FINE!, I'll just go by myself."

Before she had a chance to storm off she heard a voice. "I'll go with you."

She looked over and saw it was Zuko. "Well, OK, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've haven't been to a festival since I was a kid." He said almost-smiling. "But more importantly..." he took a serious tone. "It's pretty ruff around these parts, and it'd be too dangerous for you to be by yourself."

Katara was offended, "You don't think I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, I **know** you can, but you can't be waterbending in town. You'll be arrested."

"Oh yeah," she said feeling ashamed of her attitude "I guess your right."

"Hey, that's why I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Katara looked up into his golden eyes and could tell he was being sincere. She had just forgiven Zuko for all his past mis-deads so she didn't want to reject him.

"Ok then, let's go."

And with that they both headed for the festival.

* * *

I know it is short but when I write too long I get lazy

this is my first so lots of reviews and tell me what you think

Check my account for Story updates


	2. Check In

I work all day one this

Please leave more reviews

consecutive criticism welcome

or just tell me you like it

P.S. revised chapter one if haven't seen it yet

* * *

My Hero

Katara and Zuko approached the town ready to have a good time. When they got to the entrance they saw a big desk with a guard sitting at it. Behind the desk there were shelves full weapons with ID tags. It was probably a weapons check because of the festival. They walked up to the guard at the desk.

"Are you two here for the festival?" He asked for the thousandth time that night.

Zuko spoke up "Yes."

"Yes" Katara replied.

"Then in accordance with town law I'm going to require you to turn any and all weapons for the duration of the festivities." He said in that standard procedure tone.

He looked at Zuko "Weapons sir?"

Zuko owned a pair of Dual Dao Swords, but he left them back at camp. "None, sir."

"Weapons mam?"

Katara was surprised he even asked her. "Um, oh, no sir."

"Also," he pointed to a sign on the corner of the desk.

NOTICE:

ALL FIREBENDING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED

WITHOUT A PERMIT

WHILE ON THE FESTIVAL GROUNDS

"Who would have a permit?" Katara asked.

"Security guards for one. Like me." He said with a smirk. "But also performers and entertainers who use it as part of their act. But, they get their permits in advance from the city, so no freestyle performances you hear?

"Of course, sir." Zuko responded.

There was a short pause before Zuko nudged Katara since the guard was talking to her more than him.

"Oh, n-no sir.' She stuttered out.

"Then enjoy yourselves." He motioned them forward.

"Thank you." They started to move towards the fair grounds, but the guard stopped them again.

"Wait, one more thing." He looked at Katara with concern. "Is this man with you?"

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"You know, date, friend, brother, are you two here together?"

"Oh, yes, but he's just my friend." She didn't know why she added that last part.

"Well, stay together. We're pretty low on security this year so be careful." The guard warned.

Katara looked at the guard's face and saw how serious he was. She recalled how Zuko said it was dangerous around here. She started to think they shouldn't have come.

Zuko looked down at her worried eyes.

"Katara, remember the last thing I said before we left. What was it?"

Katara thought a moment and Zuko's words came back echoing in her head along with the site of his sincere golden eyes. _"__I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

"You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"And don't you forget it."

Reassured Katara and Zuko headed in. When they were out of an earshot of the guard Katara spoke.

"You know, they said no firebending, they didn't say anything about waterbending." Katara smiled.

Zuko smiled back. "Well if you don't need me maybe I should just leave."

Katara knew he was joking, but when he said that her heart sank a little. She didn't know why. All she knew was she didn't like the idea of him leaving her right now.

"That's OK." She responded quickly. "We need some fun after what we just went through (referring to the "Southern Raider" ordeal they just went through).

"I guess your right." He looked at Katara who had a sense of relief on her face for some reason.

As they reached the main fair grounds, Katara's eyes widen in amazement at what she saw. This place was far bigger than the first one she went to in the Earth Kingdom Colonies with Aang and Sokka. Everywhere she looked, there were dancers, performers, food stands, games, music, and what appeared to be a fireworks display for later tonight. Zuko saw how much Katara was in awe of the festivities and was looking forward to tonight.

"So," He started. "What do you want to do first?"

* * *

This is more of foreshadowing chapter. ok look  
take no bending+no weapons+bad neighborhood=...  
Well if you can't see where I'm going with this then get your eyes checked

next chapter Zuko & Katara enjoy the festival and have a few... moments

I'm going to be busy the next couple of days and won't be able to update

wait for me!


	3. Monkey Business

Finally it's done! sorry it's be so long

I somehow wrote the next two parts before this (whoops)

But the bright side that means faster update YAAAAAAY!

* * *

My Hero

Katara looked around trying to decide what to do first. But then her stomach growled. She realized she hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"How about a snack?" Zuko suggested.

"Sounds good."

They walked up to the nearest food stand. Luckily there was no line. The owner came up to the window and said, "What can I get you two?" They eyed the menu until they found something they both wanted. Zuko got a bag of fire flakes, and Katara got a bowlful of shaved ice with mixed berries. They paid the man and carried on to browse the rest of the attractions.

"I'm surprised they have shaved ice here. All the food I've had, since I've been in the Fire Nation, has been mostly spicy and 'all hot all the time'."

Zuko decided to join in on her banter. "Hey don't peg us down like that. What about the Water Tribe? You people live in ice, and yet hot meals are completely normal in your culture." Katara smiled at this. "You know, in the Fire Nation, there is such a thing as being _**too**_ hot."

"I guess being a prince you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Katara teased.

Zuko almost choked on his fire flakes. "WHAT!" His face shot up bright red at what Katara was obviously suggesting. Katara saw him blushing.

"I'm kidding!" She said laughing. "Jez, Zuko you need to chill. Maybe try some of my shaved ice." She waved a spoonful in front of him.

"I'll stick with my flakes," he tossed some in his mouth. "Thank you"

They were almost done with their snacks when they saw a rather large crowd circling some performance.

"Hey Zuko lets check it out."

They managed to find an opening in the crowd and get to the front. They saw a little monkey dancing to a music box.

"Ooooh a monkey, isn't he cute?" Katara said sitting on her knee.

Zuko just stood there. "_What is it with girls and small, furry animals?"_

Katara took a berry leftover from her shaved ice and held it out in her palm.

She clicked her tongue. "Here you go."

The monkey came over and sniffed her hand. After a second, it snatched the berry out of her hand. Katara sat there and watched the little animal nibble on the berry. Suddenly the monkey climbed up her arm and jumped on her shoulder. Katara stood up a little shocked.

"Remain calm Miss." The owner called over. "Chim-chim is very friendly."

The crowd watched the young girl interact with the creature. Katara felt Chim-chim giving her tiny licks on her cheek.

"Awww, little kisses. Your so sweet." She said in baby talk. She reached up and scratched his head with her index finger.

"That Chim-chim, he likes the ladies." The owner said enthusiastically.

"He's just probably licking the berries off your face." Zuko said slightly annoyed by all of this.

Katara ignored his comment. Zuko decided to humor Katara. "I guess he is kinda cute." He reached out a hand to pet him, but Chim-chim turned and screeched at Zuko and jerked his hand back.

"And only the ladies." The owner added.

Katara saw Zuko almost glaring at the monkey.

"Jealous?" Katara asked.

Zuko's eyes snapped to her. "Of the monkey? Noooooo. Hey Chim-chim, you can have her."

The crowd laughed at his joke. Chim-chim jumped down from Katara, and walked to a bag next to his owner's music box. He pulled out a white and purple flower, and went over to Katara. The crowd watched as the monkey got down on one knee, put his free paw on his chest as he held out the flower. The crowd 'aw'ed at the animal's cheesy display of affection.

"What a gentleman. Looks like he's trying to take you up on your offer."

"Freaking adorable." He said sarcastically.

Katara took the flower and brought it to her nose to smell it.

"_Fuzzy runt_." Zuko said under his breath. "

Chim-chim must have heard him, because suddenly the 'runt' ran up Zuko's pant's leg.

"WHAT THE-!" Zuko yelled.

Zuko danced around like an idiot trying to get Chim-chim out. The crowd laughed at the comedic scene. Even Katara brought her hand to her mouth and giggled. In all his effort, the force of one of Zuko's kicks made him slip and fall flat on his back. Chim-chim finally came out and ran to the safety of his owner.

Zuko breathed heavily as he got up. "FURRY DEMON!"

Chim-chim screeched and pounded his chest. Zuko just grunted angrily.

The owner announced. " Okay folks, we're going to take a break. Next show in 10 minutes. Sorry, about that sir." The crowed dispersed, and Katara walked up to Zuko trying not to laugh.

"You okay?"

Zuko groaned. "Yeah, furry beast, why does he like you so much?"

"Maybe he thought I was pretty."

"What would make you say that?" He said completely oblivious.

Katara glared at him. Zuko eye's widened as he did a double take on Katara.

"OOOOH!…opps."

"Real smooth, Prince" Katara said annoyed. "Come on, let's go before Chim-chim wants a rematch."

Zuko sighed and followed Katara. He saw her twirling the flower Chim-chim gave her.

"So, your going to hold on to that?"

"Hm!" She turned her head still annoyed.

Zuko sighed again. "Okay here." He stopped Katara and took the flower from her. "Hold still." He took his hand and pushed her hair back. She stood there confused at what he was doing. After a second he finished. "There, go look." Katara went over to an open barrel of water and looked at her reflection. She saw the flower was attractively placed in her hair. She turned her head to see how nice it made her look. Zuko reflection showed up in the water.

"Now that's pretty!" Zuko exclaimed.

Katara was amazed. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Ty-lee. She said I should learn how to do this just in case I ever upset a girl I like. Turns out she was right. Forgive me?" He held out his arms waiting for her answer.

"_Like?_" She thought curiously, but decided to let it go. "Sure." Katara gave Zuko a hugged. "Now that was smooth." She said smiling"

Zuko laughed as they went to check out the rest of the festival.

* * *

Ain't Zuko a sweetheart?

Next chapter

There's going to be _fireworks_

in more ways than one ;-)


	4. Sparks and Fireworks

Up in just two days. YAY

Please review

* * *

My Hero

Katara and Zuko ended up in the game stand area. They were just browsing since they had enough stuff to carry as it is. They stopped at a stand with a little boy and his dad. The game was simple. Three stacks of bottles, three balls, knock all the stacks over. The boy had already knocked down two stacks. He was throwing his last ball and… missed.

"Oh, sorry kid." The stand owner said. "Look's like you don't get the stuffed rabbaroo."

"Aaaaaaaw." The kid sighed.

"It's ok, maybe next time." The father said rubbing his son's head.

Zuko felt slightly hollow standing there, watching. For some reason, he wanted to help him. He thought it would impress Katara. He didn't know why he wanted to. Weather it was redeem himself after certain 'monkey related' events, or he just want Katara to notice him, he wanted to. But he thought why at all? Zuko was confusing himself so he shook it off and just did it.

"Hey Katara I'm bored. I think I'll give this game a shot." He didn't want to be to obvious at what he was doing.

Katara was confused. Zuko wasn't one to 'get bored', let alone play games for the heck of it. Something was up.

Zuko paid the man and got his 3 balls. Before the man had time to go over the rules, Zuko already knock over the first stack, then the second, then the third.

The owner looked a little dumbfounded. "Um, winner? Choose your prize."

Zuko glanced over at the kid. "I'll take the rabbaroo."

The man gave Zuko his prize and turned toward the kid. "Hey kid, catch." He tossed the doll to the boy and he caught it. "I have enough stuff to carry around."

"Wow." The dad said. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Mister." The kid walked off with his prize.

Zuko and Katara kept walking but, Zuko noticed Katara was looking at him. "What?"

"That was really sweet."

"What was?"

"You won that game just so you could give that kid that stuffed rabbaroo."

"Well I just- wanted to play- and- since we have enough stuff to carry around. I thought-" Zuko tripped over his words.

Katara leaned forward and lightly kissed Zuko on the cheek. Zuko blushed.

"Your such a bad liar." Katara smiled

"So that deserves a kiss?" Zuko joked.

Katara laughed. Zuko noticed the sun was almost down and they started to light the lanterns.

Zuko stopped a man walking by and asked… "Do you know when the fireworks start?"

The man answered. "After the sun is completely down, in about 15 minutes. I suggest you get there early to get a good spot." The man left.

"Hey Katara you want to go see it together?"

"I'd be glad to."

They made their way to the viewing area. On the way they stopped by a snack stand and picked up two smoked sea slugs on a stick. They found a nice grassy spot and sat down. They ate their slugs and made idol chatter waiting for the fireworks to start. They finished theirs slugs and Zuko got up to throw the sticks away. He sat back down as the fireworks began. The crowd watched as the sky filled with lights and colors.

Zuko's eyes had wondered down to Katara. He looked with her mouth open and her eyes wide, in awe of the fireworks. Watching the fireworks reflect in her eyes. Thinking about how much things have changed. A month ago, she didn't trust him a bit. Now he was sitting on the ground, enjoying the fireworks with her. As the fireworks ended, Katara noticed Zuko looking at her.

"What are you looking at Zuko?"

Busted. He had to think of something quick.

"You've acted like you've never seen fireworks before."

"We never had them in the south pole. The only other time I've seem fireworks, was when we were using them as a distraction to escape some Fire Nation guards, so I didn't get to enjoy them."

Zuko laughed. "Was there ever a time when you guys tried to have fun, and actually… had fun? Instead of getting into trouble."

"Well-" She started.

Suddenly there was a scream in the distance, followed by- "RUN AWAY FIREWORK!" What happened next seem to happen in slow motion. They saw a rouge firework headed towards them, towards Katara! Zuko didn't think, just reacted, he lunged toward Katara yelling "GET DOWN" pushing her to the ground as the firework missed them by inches. He looked over and saw the firework explode. A combination of guards and civilians run over to stomp out the flames. It took a while for what just happen to sink in. Zuko was shocked, but relieved he and Katara were unharmed. Just then Zuko realized something very important.

HE WAS ON TOP OF KATARA!

He looked down at Katara her face mere inches from his. All he could do was stare at her. Katara was stunned, but still aware of what just happened. Zuko had just saved her, but now she was under him looking into his eyes, his eyes, those golden phoenix like eyes of his, with the same look as when he promised to protect her. Time seemed to stand still while they contemplated what to do next. After what seemed like forever, he quickly jumped off of her, both of them were blushing profusely from embarrassment.

"Um, thanks." Katara squeaked.

"N-no problem…uh y-you want to continue on?" Zuko managed to choke out.

"Y-yeah." Katara nodded.

They walked through the rest of the festival not speaking and avoiding eye contact. Eventually they came across a band with a large wooden floor on top of the grass. It was a dance floor. And for no other reason other than to break the silence Katara asked.

"You wanna dance?"

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger considering I'm telling you that they dance next chap. but it is pretty boring

...

(yeah, I wouldn't believe me either.)

Next chap. up Monday

Check out my profile for status update on other projects I'm working on.


	5. The Dance Floor

Hey I got done early HURRAY

Enjoy

* * *

My Hero 5

Zuko scanned the floor. The music was fast and upbeat. All the other people were dancing not so much with each other, but next to each other, each person doing their own dance just close to their partner. Zuko figured he could handle it, but still felt uneasy.

"I'm not so sure." He hesitated.

"Just act like you did when Chim-chim was in your pants."

Zuko's face tensed up remembering his 'not so proud' moment. He gave in and accepted. The dance couple made their way into the dance floor to an open spot. They were about to get started when Zuko noticed the tempo began to decrease. He realized it was a slow song. He looked around panicking. The other people started to pair up, and decided he needed to 'GET THE HELL OUT'!

"I'm outta here." Zuko said quickly trying to walk away, but Katara grabbed him by the back of his collar and stopped him.

"Ah no you don't. Get back here."

Zuko turned around but was still an arm's length apart. "Katara please don't make me do this." He said timidly.

"Prince Zuko!, are you telling me you've never slow danced with a girl before?" She said crossing her arms.

"With my sister… at a wedding… once… did I mention it was with my sister! She led!"

Katara was surprised. "So not even with your-" She stopped. She didn't need to finish. Zuko's eyes sunk into the ground. Katara sighed as her eye sunk also, "I never got a chance to dance with my mom either."

Zuko raised his head. "Well then," He walked up to Katara and held out his hand. "How about we dedicate this one to them, then?" He said smiling.

Katara looked up. "I'd like that." Katara whispered.

Zuko took Katara's hand while her other rested on his shoulder, as his did her waist. They let the music take over their bodies as they started to sway back and forth staring at each other. Zuko pulled Katara closer. She felt herself blushing lightly, but she noticed Zuko was to.

"This is nice." Zuko stated.

"Yes, it is." Katara replied.

Without realizing what she was doing, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt so calm there, and safe. Safe. There it was again, that alluring sense of security he gave her. "_I'm not going to let anything happen to you._" That phrase kept echoing in her head. She wondered why this sense was so strong. She had always felt safe around Aang and Sokka, but for some reason Zuko's seemed to radiate from him. Like he knew something. Some other greater danger she wasn't aware of. Was there something he wasn't telling him? No! How could she think of such a thing? She felt guilty for doubting Zuko after all he's done for her. She looked past that, and focused on the moment happening now.

Zuko looked down at Katara. She looked so peaceful resting on his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to disturb her. But for some reason, Zuko didn't mind. He wanted to make her happy. In a similar trance, he leaned his head on top of hers. He rested his head on top of her soft, dark brown hair. After resting his head there he noticed a scent. It was from Katara's hair.

"_Her hair smells like the ocean." _Zuko thought smiling. Which to him wasn't a bad thing, in fact, he found it _desirable._ This reminded him from when he was on top of her and looking into her deep blue eyes. He felt so peaceful gazing into her eyes, like looking into the ocean itself. It was as if her entire body, her spirit, was embedded with the essence of the ocean, like an (dare he say it?) ocean _goddess. _ The thought of this sent a chill down his back, but he like the idea. An ocean goddess and she was all his right now.

So there they were, completely oblivious to the world around them. Each in their own separate world, but together in each other's arms. They secretly didn't want it to end. But reality caught up with them. Once the music sped back up, the spell broke, and they returned to reality. Zuko came first, realizing Katara was still in his arms. She was a little more resistant, but she came back to reality also. Katara slowly pulled away from Zuko, and both quietly left the dance floor.

"Hey Katara"

"Hey Zuko"

They didn't know what to say to each other, but for once it wasn't awkward.

They started walking again.

Katara smiled. "Well, you were a good dancer." Katara mused.

"Well I was a little nervous." Zuko admitted.

"Oh you want nervous? You should have seen Aang before the eclipse invasion."

"What do you mean?"

"First, he was just having nightmares, but then he stop sleeping which lead to daydreams ands hallucinations."

"What kind of hallucinations?"

"You know Appa and Momo?" Zuko nodded. "Well, he thought they dressed up like samurais and had a dual."

Zuko laughed. "You mean he thought that 3½ pound lemur went up against a 10-ton bison?"

"Well Aang said Momo was winning."

Zuko laughed again. "That's crazy, I could never picture Aang having a breakdown. He always seems so calm and collected, even when I used to… you know... capture him." Zuko said awkwardly.

"Well, he was freaking out about his impending battle with the Fire Lord. I mean, could you imagine fighting the Fire Lord?"

Zuko stopped. Katara looked back at him and his scar before she realized what she had just said.

"Oh my God, Zuko, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's Okay." She could hear the disdain in Zuko's voice as he walked ahead of her.

Katara just wanted to kick herself. _"How could I be so stupid. Zuko has been nothing but nice to me and I go and say something like that. 'Hey Zuko I know we're having fun, but I thought I would just remind you about how your father burnt your face.' What is wrong with me?_

They continued walking a short while, not speaking, then came upon a tea stand. It was under a huge canopy tent with a bunch of tables and chairs.

"You want some tea?" Zuko asked.

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to run up to him and tell him how sorry she was. How stupid she acted. How she didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory. How she wanted to beg for his forgiveness and take it all back. But all that came out was…

"Sure."

"I'll wait in line, you go find an empty table." There was no emotion in his voice, except coldness.

"OK"

Then, for the first time since they arrived, they separated. Even surrounded by hundreds of people Katara never felt so alone. She knew he was doing this just to get away from her, but when he came back with the tea they could talk. She could only hope.

Sitting at a table a ways back, there were four unpleasant looking men. Two were about average size (Snob and Sneer), one was taller with a bigger build (Quake), and one a slightly shorter (Lee)

"Hey Lee, look at what we got here."

The short one called 'Lee' looked up and saw the lonely Katara wondering the tent.

"Looks like we have a little lost dove… and she's all alone." Lee said with a fake sense of compassion. "And she looks sad too." Lee stood up.

"What'cha you gonna do Lee?" Quake asked.

With a lustful eye Lee answered. "I say we all go over there and 'cheer' the lady up."

* * *

Now that's a cliffhanger

In this chapter I tried to write more serious, with a deeper more serious sense of emotion. not just cute teen love. I hope it shows.

* * *

Ok bad news, good news time

bad news: unlike the last two chapters a have started on the next part yet so it going to be a while before i update this story

Good news: I'm started some of the other project on my profile and will have those up soon

Make sure you check my profile regularly for updates.


	6. Trouble Under The Tea Tent

Sorry it took long. Stupid writer's block.

This ended up being a lot longer than I expected.

I feel that some parts are a little bland compare to the rest of my work so I'll probably end up revising this part.

Important message afterwords. Enjoy.

* * *

My Hero

Katara spotted an empty table near the edge of the tent. She pulled out the chair. Before she sat down she looked back trying to find Zuko, but the tent was so crowded she couldn't see him or the line. Katara sat down but her chair wasn't there and fell to the ground. She got up and turned around to see this guy standing behind her.

"Aaaaaw, did you hurt your butt?" Lee acting like he cared. "You know I'm a doctor, maybe I should take a look." He said with a greasy smile.

Katara's eyes widen at his lewd comment. "Excuse me?"

"No excuses, just friendly suggestions." Lee looks up and down at her. "You look like you can be very 'friendly'." He gave her an unsightly wink.

This sent a chill up her spine. She just stood there, glaring and scowling at him.

"Me and my friends noticed you were looking a little sad, and thought we could cheer you up."

Katara glanced over at the people behind Lee. They were all giving her creepy looks.

"I don't think so."

"What does thinking have to do with a cute girl like you?"

"_That tears it."_ Katara had had enough. She raised her arm and swung it at him, but Lee caught her by the wrist. She gasped.

Lee called over to his friends. "Looks like we got a feisty one here boys."

Her face filled with terror. Katara tried to pull away, but the man tightened his grip.

"Where do you think your going?" Lee pulled his arm back forcing Katara closer. "We're going to have some fun." He chuckled.

His black, soulless eyes stared down into her. The villain's intensions were clear. As Katara felt his iced cold grip, she couldn't bare to imagine what he was about to do to her.

Suddenly she saw someone reached over and grabbed the man's wrist. It loosened the grip on Katara and she pulled free. She looked to see who it was. It was ZUKO! And he…looked…PISSED…OFF!

"Katara!" Zuko was yelling. "What was the last thing I said to you before we left?"

She didn't reply. They both knew the answer. _"__I'm not going to let anything happen to you."_

"Who are you suppose to be? The Hero?" Lee said trying to twist out of Zuko's grip.

"That's right." He replied affirmatively. "That means your the villain who's about to get his ass kicked."

Zuko flipped his wrist forcing Lee into a mid-air flip, landing on his back with a thud. Zuko heard Katara backing up. He turned to face her. "Katara are you-"

"ZUKO LOOK OUT" Katara screamed.

Zuko turned just in time to see the blade. He jumped back and saw it was Lee. Lee had pulled a knife out, and was looking at Zuko with a sinister smile on his face.

"Not so tough now, are you Mr. Hero?"

Zuko winced back. He didn't have his swords and he couldn't risk firebending underneath a tent with so many people. But when he looked back at Katara he saw her with her hand over her mouth, fear penetrating her eyes. He looked back of to Lee, and fixed his stance. He was determined to protect Katara, _no matter what!_

Lee lunged at Zuko swinging and stabbing wildly. Zuko manage to avoid his quick attacks.

"_He's fast!"_ Zuko was barely able to keep up with his movements and found himself backing up. Lee had obviously been in several knife fights before, but Zuko managed to avoid his attacks.

They have back past Katara, so she was behind Lee now. Zuko knew he couldn't keep this up for long. As if on cue, Zuko lost his footing for a moment. Long enough for Lee to notice and take advantage. He charged Zuko, slamming his shoulder into Zuko's chest, knocking him down.

"ZUKO!" He could hear Katara screaming in horror.

Zuko looked up at Lee who was pointing his knife at him.

"After I'm done with you, I gonna take your girlfriend, and pluck her pedals." Lee laughed maniacally at his statement.

Zuko glanced over and saw Katara gasp in shock. Zuko felt something explode in his chest. It was a mix of determination, fury, and _passion? For Katara? Why… why now?_ Zuko shook his head, he'll deal with that after he deals with **this**.

Zuko slowly stood up which surprise Lee a little. Zuko's face looked even madder than before, showing no fear, and no regret for the choice he was making.

"Oh? I didn't know you were so eager…" Lee lunged at Zuko with his knife aiming at his heart. "TO DIE!"

Before it made contact Lee's arm stopped. Lee couldn't understand why, until he looked down. Zuko had a death grip on Lee's wrist.

_How? I didn't even see his hand move. What is he?_

Lee felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He realized the scarred Hero was firebending his wrist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lee yelled in pain.

Zuko waited until he dropped his knife, then he released his grip. He grabbed Lee by his collar and lifted him into the air to the full extend of his arm.

This time Lee was the one who look scared. "No! Please! Let me go!" He whimpered.

"_Pathetic."_ In the end he was nothing but a coward.

Zuko saw Lee's friends had decided to help their leader and were running to his aid. "Lee!"

Zuko dropped Lee letting him fall. While Lee was still airborne Zuko lifted his foot and launch him into air with a kick. Lee screamed, flying through the air head towards his friend who froze in shock. Lee crashed into his group knocking them down. Zuko walked over to them, moaning in pain. The group looked up at Zuko, his eyes burning with intensity.

"Beat it."

The thugs scrambled to their feet, running off, leaving Zuko the victor. Zuko turned to face Katara again. "Katara are you-" But Zuko didn't to finish. Katara was squeezing him to tight to breathe.

"OH ZUKO THANK YOU!" Katara yelled burying her face in his chest. Zuko embraced Katara as she did him, comforting her.

They heard cheers coming from the crowd, congratulating Zuko on his heroic feat. Someone walked up to them. It was the guard from the check in.

"That sure was something." He looked over at Katara. "Hang on to this one. You don't find men like this any more."

"Yes sir." Katara said with confidence. She let go and looked up at her hero. "Zuko. I think I've had enough of the festival for one night."

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAIT!

I STILL HAVE ONE MORE PART. STAY TUNE. Please review.

**Bad news time **

**Friday afternoon i'm going home (collage student) for about week  
where they have NO wireless internet  
and the home computer is less than a joke  
so i won't be able to update or review. :'-(  
but i WILL be able to write  
so I'll probably have a buttload to update when I get back.  
and if I manage to get to the library or other hotspot I'll definitely update the story stats on my profile and the stories themselves if able.**


	7. Under The Stars

Hello this is the last (and longest) chapter.

some parts might seem wordy, but I really poured my heart and soul into this one. (I cried on the inside near the end)

I hope you like it.

* * *

My Hero

Katara and Zuko were walking over a tall grassy hill on their way back to camp.

Katara started talking. "Zuko, I had a lot of fun tonight. I wish it wasn't ending."

"It doesn't have to." He said warmly.

"What?" Katara asked curiously.

"It's a nice clear night. We could just lie on the grass and look at the stars"

Katara's heart flutters at the sound of this. "That sounds nice."

The moon had been full a few nights ago, but Katara could fell the power of the almost-full moon wash over her. Using this, Katara bent the water in the grass to flatten a small patch so they could be more comfortable lying down.

"Nice." Zuko said slightly impressed.

They lied down next to each other face-up at the sky. While Katara was looking at the stars, Zuko was looking at Katara, watching the stars twinkle in her eyes. Her alluring ocean blue eyes, he kept finding himself being pulled in by them all night. He saw her pupils moving towards him.

"What are you looking at?"

Zuko decided to be bold. "The stars look a lot better reflected in your eyes."

Katara laughed. "Your just full of surprises tonight. Aren't you?"

Katara thought back to all the 'times' they had tonight. The flower Zuko put in her hair (she reached up and brushed the pedals with her fingers), when she kissed him on the cheek, saving her from the fireworks, and him rescuing her from Lee and his thug friends. After all he did for her tonight, she feels she couldn't have thanked him enough.

Katara turned on her side to face Zuko.

"Hey Zuko."

This got his attention. Zuko turned on his side to face Katara like she did to him.

"Yeah Katara?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything, especially for what happened with that 'Lee' guy."

"Katara, that wasn't-"

"YES IT WAS!" Katara almost yelled.

Zuko looked a little surprised at Katara.

"It's just… I've been thinking about what would have happened if…if you weren't there… he would have…would have…" She couldn't finish, she was crying too hard. When Zuko saw this, his heart broke. He did the only thing he could do…he reached over and pulled Katara close to him. She buried her face in his shoulder, and cried till his shirt was soaked through. Zuko placed his other hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. Even after all his promises she was still hurting.

"I-I was so scared." Katara sobbed. "It took him all of two seconds to find me after we spilt up. Then you risked your life to save me."

"Katara." Zuko said softly, but she didn't pay any attention.

"If I hadn't made you mad, none of this would have happened."

"Katara." He said louder.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I was stupid for saying that. Please forgive me." She starred to cry again…

"SHUT UP!" Zuko screamed in anger.

Katara pulled back to see Zuko grindding his teeth and squinting his eyes shut, he looked like he was in pain.

"YOU THINK YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE SCARED? YOU THINK THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT?" Zuko's voice calmed down. "Well it's not…it's mine."

"What are you talking about?" She was shocked and confused.

"Why do you think there was a weapons check? Why do you think that guard asked if you were with me? Remember when I said it was dangerous around here?"

Katara nodded, she couldn't figure out where this was going.

"Well I didn't tell you the whole story."

Katara and Zuko slid away so they weren't in contact. Katara waited for him to continue.

"I said these parts are dangerous, but I didn't say how dangerous. The reason this place is considered so dangerous it because of the rate of abductions. The fact Lee found you so quickly was no coincidence. If he got you, you wouldn't have just been…raped. "You would have been kidnapped...and sold."

Katara gasped, covering her mouth.

"And chances are me and the rest of us wouldn't be able to find you if that happened, and I would've lost some one else I cared about" Zuko's head sunk as he finished. "I shouldn't have gotten angry, because it meant putting you at risk." Zuko started gripping his scar. "I'm a monster."

He dug his nails so deep in his skin he began to draw blood. He was still gripping his scar when Katara reached over and pulled his hand away. She looked at the fresh wound he caused himself.

"Your not a monster."

Zuko looked away from her. "You said it yourself back at Ba Sing Se." He pulled his hand away from hers. "I was the face of the enemy."

"I was wrong to say that. Besides you've changed since Ba Sing Se. Your good now."

"Yeah, but if I had changed back then Aang wouldn't have almost be killed, the Earth Kingdom wouldn't have fallen, and this war would have been over already. Besides…if you didn't have to use that spirit water on Aang, you could've healed my scar. I guess this is what I get for betraying you."

Katara watch blood drip from his face. She bended her tears from Zuko shirt and brought them to her fingertips. They began to shine as she brought her hand to Zuko's fresh cut he gave himself. Zuko shut his eye when it reached his face. He felt a burning sensation from the salt in the tears, but then it was cooling and soothing. He realized this was Katara's healing ability. After she finished he felt where she had her hand. He could still feel the scar but the blood and wound was gone.

"I may have only been able to heal the cut, but first chance we get after the war, I'll take you to the North Pole for your scar."

Zuko finally looked up. "You'd do that for me?" He almost smiled but it turned back into a frown. "I don't deserve this."

Katara's heart hurt when he said this. Last time he said that she had acted so coldly.

"_I don't deserve this."_

"_Yeah, no kidding."_

Katara felt horrible for saying that. In fact, she said a lot of things to Zuko she felt sorry for. He had carried all this pain for three years, and she had been making it worse. She wanted to say sorry a thousand times over.

"Zuko." She placed a hand over his cheek. "You deserve much more than that."

She leaned in, and pressed her lips against his. After a second he kissed her back. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like a sweet ocean mist, other one of her goddess like qualities. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She wrapped one arm over his shoulder to raise her up so they were level. The feelings they've been having all night had finally showed themselves. They cared for each other so deeply, that they didn't want to be without each other. And they both knew it.

The kiss must have lasted almost three minutes. Between this and how tight they were holding each other I doubt they could breath, but they didn't care, they wanted it to last. After they released, their heads fell to each other's shoulders, surprisingly not out of breath. Katara felt Zuko pull away slightly.

"NO!" She cried. "Don't leave me." She jerked him closer, fighting back tears. "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you, Katara." He said squeezing her tighter. "And I will always protect you."

"I know…" she lightly kissed his neck. "I know…"

They laid there holding each other. The thoughts of the dance came flooding back. How they felt about each other was the same as right now.

"I don't want this night to end." Zuko sighed.

"I'm not going to let it end." Katara said determined.

"Hm?"

"I don't care if I have to stay up all night, I'm making this night last as long as I can." She said stubbornly

"Then I'll stay up with you." They meant it.

Zuko laid on his back. Katara rested her head on his chest. She reached her arm over his chest and held on to him, not wanting to let go. She ran her other arm under his neck and grasped his shoulder. Zuko placed a hand on her waist wanting to pull her closer, even though that was physically impossible. His other hand ran over her hair (feeling the flower was still there) then held it at the back of her head.

True to their word they stayed like that for hours. Awake with closed eyes, they were only thinking about each other. They could feel their hearts beating in harmony, as one person, as one being. But for every tick of the clock their hearts ached for they knew that means time was growing shorter. Katara nuzzled Zuko's chest as he stroked her hair. Playing these games whittled away time they didn't want gone, but they knew it was inevitable, so they enjoyed it. They hated the sun now. Knowing they would have depart when morning came, made their hearts ache more, because, to the couple, the only thing more painful than not being together was the pain of separating once they were.

They both fell asleep just before dawn, smiling in each other's arms.

* * *

You know how I said this was the last part? I lied

there will be a short epilogue coming soon :-)

PS

check out my new oneshot 'Lunchroom Drama' It's Zutara too.


	8. Keeping a Promise

Hello

I said this was the last chapter, I mean it this time.

And to all the people who said I'm 'evil'

Trust me when I'm _trying _to be evil you'll know…oh you'll know MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

But any way… enjoy the final chapter of my first fanfic.

(And look for the extras at the end ;-)

* * *

_Epilogue_

_One week after the war, on a Fire Nation ship…_

Zuko, the newly crowned Fire Lord, was laying in his chambers in royal attire reflecting on past events. Him joining the Avatar, facing his sister in an Agni Kai, falling in love with a Water Tribe girl. A lot has happen in the last few months; even now he was on a mission to-.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Katara was standing there in a blue kimono with a big white flower in her hair (that had become a 'thing' for them).

"We're here. The ship will be docking soon."

"I'll meet you on the deck."

"Okay." She slipped away, leaving Zuko with his thoughts.

He walked on to the main deck to meet up with Katara and saw the North Pole in all its splendor. They were both were wearing heavy coats to accommodate the cold weather.

Zuko remembered the first time he was here. It was under… less than friendly conditions, but now he was able to take in the beauty of the magnificent city.

Katara was reminiscing about her battle with her now grandpa Pakku. She ran her fingers over her necklace, remembering the story he told her.

A group of guards walked up to them. One stood out and said, "Your royal escort is ready my lord."

Zuko held up his hand. "That'll be alright. I got her." He nudged his head towards Katara.

"As you wish sir." They bowed then walked away.

"Shall we?" Zuko said offering her his arm.

She took it and he led her into the city. Katara found herself leaning on Zuko as they walked. Zuko was only slightly taller than Katara, so her head was resting on his shoulder. This didn't bother Zuko. It was like carrying around a beautiful gem he could show off… but he wasn't like that. So he just enjoyed her embrace.

With that said, the couple got plenty of stares and royal greetings as they made there way through the city.

They finally made it to their destination… the Spirit Oasis. Katara opened the door and they walked in. They removed their heavy coats as the warm air hit them. The two stood there as the last memory of them here came back. Zuko looked over at Katara.

"I can't believe the last time we were here we were enemies, but now…"

"We're friends." Katara finished, holding his hand.

"More than friends." Zuko pulled Katara in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Katara looked up at Zuko smiling. "You ready?"

Zuko got a serious look on his face. He looked over at the pond for a moment then gave her a nod.

"Okay then."

She and Zuko walked over to the pond. Katara knelt down looking at the black and white koi fish.

"Hi La. Hi…Yue…" There was sadness in her voice as she lingered on that last word.

Zuko knelt next to Katara and put his hand on her shoulder.

"My uncle told me about what your friend did. Sacrificing herself to give life back to the Moon spirit. She was very brave for doing that."

She ran her hand over Zuko's as his words comforted her.

"Thanks."

They turned to face each other.

"Close your eyes." The fire lord complied with the request. He gulped nervously.

Katara breathed in deeply, and then let it out, she was nervous as well. She bent some of the pond water on her hand forming a glove. The water shined in her hand brighter than ever before. As she placed her hand over his scar it became so bright it was almost blinding.

It felt warm instead of cool when she did it the first time. He also felt a bubbling sensation on his skin, like his skin was dissolving, but it didn't hurt.

The light died down once she was finished. She threw the remaining water back into the pond, and looked at Zuko. He looked amazing.

Zuko's head jerked to see his reflection in the pond. The scar was completely gone, even the skin tone matched the rest of his face. He felt like she had just lifted a curse from him.

"Well?" Katara asked nervously.

"OH THANK YOU KATARA!" He pick her up swinging her around, both laughing has he did. He let her down in a tight hug.

"Like _Beauty and the Beast_." Katara said.

"What?" Zuko leaned back so he could see her face.

"The fairytale where a fair maiden turns a monster into a handsome prince with a kiss."

"Like this?" Zuko leaned in and gave her a short kiss.

"Noooooooooooo." She said innocently. "Like this."

She placed both her hands on the sides of his face. She ran her thumb over his new skin before she tucked it under her hand. "_Smooth_." She tilted his head and pulled him in. Zuko closed his eyes as he waited for her. The kiss was passionate compared to their first one, which was just long. They reacted to each other as their heads push against each other.

Katara pulled back and saw Zuko's face a little overwhelmed.

"Wow." He said astonished. Katara gave him a little wink. "So how did that go again?"

Katara giggled at his joke. Zuko kept talking.

"Well since you know the story, you must know what happens next."

Katara looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Katara." Zuko knelt on one knee. "In accordance with Water Tribe tradition." He pulled out an engagement necklace. "Will you marry me?"

Katara was speechless. She slowly reached down and took the necklace holding it up by the ends. It was beautiful, dark blue cloth, wider than hers, studded with opaque light blue gems. The medallion spun slowly as she held it. One side looked like her mother's. The other side came into view, she read the character. _Protect._

"Yes."

**THE END**

* * *

Well that's the end of my first fanfic. Hoped you all liked it. Lots of reviews…_please._ The character for protect is on my profile page since I couldn't type it in.

I'd like to thank zutara4eva21, whose stories first inspired me to started writing, and her constructive criticism.

I'd also like to thank zukofan2005 for her help getting around the updating errors and all her support. Couldn't have done it without you.

And finally to those who reviewed. It kept me going.

To show my thanks I have a little treat for you…keep reading.

* * *

The following is a deleted scene that was originally was supposed to be where the dance scene was. It was cut due to being WAY too cheesy and being too unrealistic with Zuko's personality. So I print this now as a shout out to the "Taming of the Shrew" fans that want to see Zuko sing. That's right I said sing.

Keep in mind I haven't written this before I cut it. So it's half-assed written. But the song it isn't. Which goes to the beat of the follow MP3 (It's free don't worry).

http:/www. vat19 .com /dvds/01-Girl-(Gummy-Shots).mp3 (minus the spaces)

Just replace the lyrics with the ones below, and start at the first chorus.

Enjoy.

* * *

Zuko had just saved Katara from the fireworks, they were walking and came to a stage. It was a singing stage, and the guy on stage was bombing. He was booed off the stage. The announcer comes up with an echo rock (acts like a microphone).

"Well do any of you gentlemen think you can do better? I'll take a screaming monkey after that."

Zuko stands there shaking his head. "There's no way I'd **ever** do anything like-" Katara pushes Zuko into the open.

"I guess we have a volunteer."

Zuko reluctantly gets on stage, and the announcer throws him the echo rock. He stands there frozen. Zuko sees Katara blowing him a kiss. Zuko suddenly feels calm, and as the music starts these words flow from his mouth.

_Girl, you make my face so hot._

_Oh girl, your under my wing, oh right_

_Say girl, I'm watching over you tonight._

_Oh Girl, I'm gonna treat you right._

_'_

_Wear you on my arm like a precious gem._

_Walk into the room, I'll be the envy of men._

_But in that scene there is no wonder._

_Your sweet smile make hearts pound like thunder._

_Looking in your eyes is like running to the moon._

_And leaving you just seems like doom._

_But stay with me and this pain won't loom_

_If you never left me it would be to soon._

_'_

_Stop here_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm at your beck and call_

_I'd do anything for you_

_help you_

_miss you_

_kiss you_

lie for you

love you

_That right... love you_

_'_

_Girl, you make my face sweat so much._

_Oh Girl, I can't resist your touch._

_Say Girl, you're the highlight of my life._

_Oh Girl, you'd always be worth the fight._

As he finished, the crowed was cheering. Zuko walked down from stage and the girls started swarming him. Until Katara came up yelling, "Back off, he's mine" (not like that, she tells him it was just to 'save' him.

* * *

I might write it out to my usual standards if I'm bored, but I'm working on like three different projects right now so don't hold your breath.

And as a final announcement…

I said this is the last chapter. This is true.

But I thought I'd tell you about the SEQUEL (Betrayed and Loved).

That's right the story continues, and the way I write is going to change big time. (In a good way, I'll tell you what I mean later)

So you will want to put me on author alert to make sure when it comes out, or you can check my profile for status updates (I update almost daily).


End file.
